


Господа!

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Первый год Регулуса в Хогвартсе глазами его любящего, заботливого брата
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

– Господа! – провозгласил я, распахивая тяжелую дверь купе. – Знаменательный день настал, и я с превеликим удовольствием хочу представить вам моего брата, если вы соизволите прекратить ЖРАТЬ МОИ СЛАДОСТИ!!!

Пит испуганно пискнул и подавился драже, Реми растянул перепачканные шоколадом губы в улыбке, Джеймс буркнул, деловито проводя на дергающейся шоколадной лягушке сложную операцию:

– Жмот.

– Знакомься, Регулус, эти не ведающие элементарных правил этикета люди – мои друзья. А это…

– Твой брат, мы слышали, – снова мрачно отозвался Джеймс. Реми протянул Регу руку:

– Я Ремус, очень приятно!

– Приятно, – с сомнением пробормотал Рег, уселся как можно дальше от них троих и уставился в окно.

– Все правильно, Регги, – я бухнулся рядом с ним, – смотри на всех, как на дерьмо, и люди к тебе потянутся!

– Не зови меня так.

– Регги-пупсик, детка, в чем дело? – засюсюкал я радостно. – Что не так? Наш Регуленочек недоволен? Скушай шоколадку, кроха, и тебе срааазу станет лучше!

Когда он выскочил из купе, Реми вздохнул.

– Ты как всегда, Сириус.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – ухмыльнулся я. – Ну? Что скажете?

– Карта…

– Плевать я хотел на карту! Мой брат. Что о нем скажете?

– Нам теперь придется с ним везде таскаться? – кисло спросил Пит, словно это не он набивался к нам в компанию весь первый курс – да мы и взяли-то его лишь из жалости! Мой Рег, если на то пошло, будет поумнее Пита и поинтересней. Жаль, что мелкий, а так…

– Жуткий тип, – буркнул Джеймс. – Попадет на Слизерин.

Я показал ему кулак. Он кинул в меня лягушкой. Я стукнул его по уху. Мы поспорили на десять галлеонов. Хрена с два мой брат будет учиться в этом болоте зеленом!

– Вы похожи, – заявил Реми, мирно усаживаясь между мной и Джеймсом. Он всегда как рассядется, так ни подраться, ни заклятьем не засветить – сидит себе, читает или шоколад трескает, а Джейми из-за его плеча высовывается и рожи корчит.

– Я тоже брата хочу, – вздохнул Джеймс. – Везет тебе.

Ага. Везет.

***

Не, вы не подумайте. Мне правда везет. Я люблю этого маленького засранца. Этого ушастого нетопыря. Этого вонючего прощелыгу.

Помню, когда я только узнал слово «прощелыга», я доводил Рега до исступления, повторяя его на разные лады. Рег толком не понимал, что это значит (равно как и я), но злился, кидался на меня с кулаками и кричал, чтобы я так не называл его. О, счастливые времена…

Не думаю, что теперь есть хоть одно слово, значения которого мой мелкий брат не знает. Он читает столько книг, что удавиться можно. Наверное, столько даже задрот Сопливус не читает! Причем, Рег у нас натура тонкая, впечатлительная, ему всегда после книг хуже становится, он начинает грустить, вздыхать, думать лишнее. Я готов сжечь все эти чертовы книги, так Рег все равно новых надыбает и полезет на чердак читать – у него там свое логово, я один раз пробрался, симпатично… огоньки кругом, старое кресло, похожее на птичье гнездо, и башни из книг. Настоящая книжная крепость. Штурмовать я ее не стал, посмотрел и ушел по-тихому, Рег не знает. Узнал бы, что я там был, нашел бы себе новое место. Это как лисы.

Отец нас однажды брал на охоту. Говорит, настоящие чистокровные маги должны охотиться. Говорит, Блэки всегда охотились. А когда мы оказались в лесу и напоролись на лисье логово, он сказал: «Тшш! Ничего тут не трогайте. И не подходите ближе, если человеческим запахом все провоняет, лисы сюда уже не вернутся». А потом мы увидели лисенка. Тощий такой, хвост – как метелка, в сухих листьях. И цвет не рыжий, а какой-то ржаво-коричневый. Но отец так умилялся, словно перед ним Мерлин предстал. Мы договорились, что соврем маме, будто добычи было слишком много и тащить все эти туши домой было лень.

Рег тоже стал диким зверенышем. Раньше бегал за мной по пятам, доставал этим… ужас просто. А теперь мне его еще и искать приходится! Забьется куда-нибудь в угол и читает. Или хандрит. А когда я вытаскиваю его на прогулку, что-нибудь эдакого наворотить, устроить веселье – он послушно плетется за мной, вздыхает и смотрит себе под ноги со вселенской скорбью в глазах.

Я вот что думаю. У него все беды от излишней вдумчивости. Слыхали выражение «горе от ума»? Это я придумал. Оно как раз касается Рега. Чем старше он становится, тем отчетливей я это понимаю.

Регулус – унылое чмо. Но он – мое унылое чмо! По крайней мере, пока я не сплавлю его в подходящие руки. А до тех пор киснуть брату в слизеринском гадюшнике не позволю!

Реми говорит, что есть во мне какая-то затаенная нежность к брату. А Джеймс добавляет: «Ну, если только очень, оооочень затаенная».

***

Когда экспресс остановился, я нашел брата. Он тусовался с какой-то подозрительной мелочью, которая галдела и толкалась, и разве что слюни не пускала себе на подбородок. Мер-р-рлин, с кем же ему тут дружить? Одни идиоты и недоумки. Явно не уровень Рега. Может, подыщу ему приличную компанию, а пока пусть гуляет с нами.

Затащил его в карету, выпихнув Пита: «Садись в следующую». Рег чуть шею себе не свернул, разглядывая фестралов.

Смешно! Я ему наплел, что это лошади Смерти. Ну, надо же ей на чем-то ездить за душами умерших? Вот и подняла из земли парочку полуразложившихся кобыл. Фестралов мы еще не проходили, но Реми мне рассказывал, он вечно программу опережает.

Мы с Регом их видим, конечно.

Когда отец умирал, мать почему-то решила – это зрелище как раз для наших глаз. Она сама сидела на стуле рядом, а нам сказала встать у спинки кровати. Рег такой бледный был, я думал – в обморок грохнется. Отец в себя не приходил, только дышал с хрипом и по простыням руками елозил, искал что-то. Лицо у него было совсем чужое и какое-то аж серое. Мама сидела и смотрела на него, как ни в чем не бывало, и эта пытка продолжалась часа два, наверное. В какой-то момент я даже начал думать: «Когда уже? Когда он умрет?» – и после ненавидел себя за эти мысли.

А Рег стал шататься. Вцепился в спинку кровати, а самого шатает. Я ему тихо так, загробным голосом:

«И сказал отец старшему сыну…»

Рег прыснул, а мама на нас как глянет… Ну, мы больше ни слова не сказали. Только когда у меня в животе забурчало, Рег снова чуть не рассмеялся. Он же тогда еще мелкий был совсем. Мама сказала свистящим шепотом:

«Ваш отец умирает. Отнеситесь к этому серьезней!»

Ну-у-у, нет. Я уже давно сообразил, что к чему. Понял, что если хочу сохранить здравый рассудок в этом доме, то как раз серьезно-то относиться ни к чему не должен. А вот Рег этого не знал, так что ему потом еще долгие месяцы снились кошмары про отца. А расхлебывать мне, как обычно.

Я уже привык к тому, что Рег ко мне приходит. То есть, раньше так было. Сейчас он уже слишком взрослый, по крайней мере, сам так думает. А пару лет назад – почти каждую ночь приходил. Начитается книжек, или еще что – дом у нас жуткий, то призраки, то полтергейсты, то муть всякая в подвале стены царапает… и вот Рег, я помню, все время боялся. Чувак вырос в страхе, я до сих пор не знаю, как он все это выдержал. Кошмары ему снились почти каждую ночь, полноценные такие, с криком, потом, иногда даже… не, про это трепаться не буду, я обещал ему никому не рассказывать.

Короче говоря, он ко мне приходил. Понятно, к кому ему еще идти? Не к маме же. Приходил среди ночи, забирался под одеяло, пятками своими ледяными в меня тыкал… иногда я даже не просыпался. Он тихий, как мышь, а по ночам вообще от страха старается сделаться невидимым и неслышимым. Как ниндзя. Я с ним однажды в ночную вылазку отправился, хотел взглянуть, что там в подвале у нас поселилось… так все время приходилось проверять, рядом он или смотался, так тихо он шел. К чести Рега скажу: не-а, не смотался. Но мы, когда до подвала дошли, то решили, нафиг надо? Сейчас вылезет какой-нибудь монстр, крику поднимется, мать проснется… устроит взбучку… ну нафиг.

А после смерти отца… ну, я знал, что Рег придет, в общем. Мне и самому не по себе было. Я его ждал, и правда – приперся. Как всегда, без единого звука. Только глаза в темноте блестят. Ревел опять, наверное.

«Мне приснилось, – говорит, – что я открываю глаза, а рядом папа лежит. Мертвый. И улыбается. И руки ко мне тянет…». Мне аж жутко стало, я ему сразу: «Чушь какая-то, можешь даже не позориться и не пересказывать. И вообще, спать давай…» Он в меня коленками уткнулся и заснул, а через полчаса опять вопли, сопли… «Опаньки», – думаю. Ни разу такого еще не было, чтобы Регу рядом со мной кошмары снились. Я его амулет из плоти и крови. А тут… Рег трясется, рыдает, я его успокоить не могу. И по-хорошему с ним, и по-плохому, и за дверь обещал выставить, а он ревет и ревет, уже икать начал. Тогда я ему и сказал: «Будешь реветь – он к нам придет. Вот если уснешь, он просто постоит над кроватью и уйдет, а если будешь истерики закатывать, отец тебя пожалеет, начнет обнимать мертвыми руками, фу-у-у, ужас!». Рег на меня таращится, головой мотает. Мигом рот захлопнул, ни звука – как выключили. Я ему нос наволочкой вытер, поворочался немножко и уснул.

А утром просыпаюсь, он сидит на кровати в ногах, за мою ступню держится. Я спросонья не понял, кто там меня держит, почему-то решил, что меня утащить пытаются, призраки или кто, хрен их знает… ну и заорал. А Рег тоже заорал, от неожиданности, и еще крепче в меня вцепился. А потом мы друг на друга уставились.

– Что ты делаешь с моей ногой? – спросил я сурово. Рег ее сразу выпустил. Я потянулся, потер глаза, зевнул. – Чего не спишь? Давно проснулся?

А потом смотрю на него…

Под глазами синева, скрюченный весь, в одеяло укутался, губами шевелит. Тихо-тихо:

– Он не пришел.

– Кто?

– Папа.

И руку разминает, которой за ступню мою держался. Всю ночь, выходит. Не спал. Страшно было.

Мне потом уже никогда так стыдно не было. Знаете, совесть – как лампочка. Она у меня обычно тускло светила, а в ту секунду вспыхнула – и перегорела. Я Рега почти силком уложил, рожей в подушку вдавил, прямо рядом с пятном от его соплей. «Спи, – сказал, – я посторожу». А он смотрит недоверчиво. «Ну ладно, вот… если тебе так спокойней…» – сунул ногу ему под нос, он цап меня за большой палец и сразу уснул.

А фестралов мы оба видим с тех пор.

***

– А знаешь, почему я попал на Слизерин?

Это уже на следующий день. Рег казался подозрительно спокойным для человека, которого вдруг отправили в гадюшник. Я собирался идти жаловаться директору, добиваться справедливости – понятно же, что Шляпа ошиблась. Не может мой брат быть на Слизерине. Хоть и Блэк.

– Знаешь, почему?

– Потому что ты мелкий пизденыш. А Слизерин – как раз факультет для таких, – мрачно ответил я. Рег покачал головой.

– Нет, не поэтому, – то есть, он не отрицает. – Потому что я умный, вот почему!

– Был бы ты умным, попал бы на Рейвенкло.

Он аж возмутился весь:

– Че-е-его-о? На Рейвенкло я бы попал, если бы был тупым ботаном, как твой Люпин!

Ремуса он невзлюбил с первой встречи, не знаю уж, за что. Я никогда даже не намекал на то, кем был Ремус, так что его болезнь тут ни при чем.

А Рег свои умственные способности, конечно, преувеличивает. Был бы умным, не купился бы на такую дурацкую шутку. Я ему наплел, что его, как Блэка, потомка знатного рода, распределят первым, и даже стул ему специально поставят в центре зала, чтобы всем видно было. А остальную мелюзгу потом уже, после ужина. Знаете что? Сам виноват. Нос задрал, на табурет, который Макгонагалл вынесла в центр зала, посмотрел так пренебрежительно, мол, что еще за пенек? Мне на этом сидеть? Но все же, когда я его пихнул локтем: «Иди, Рег, все тебя ждут!», царственную задницу свою выпер. Сел и ждет с умным видом, когда его будут распределять. У Макгонагал Шапка в руках чуть не онемела от возмущения. Я еще никогда так не смеялся…

Рег был весь красный, как семейники Пита, и когда вернулся в шеренгу под громкий смех учеников, мне даже стало его чуточку жалко. Я ему одобряюще улыбнулся, но он не оценил. Сцепил руки за спиной, кинул на меня злобный взгляд. Джейми мне на ухо шепнул: «Ну ты жесток, Сири…» Ремус осуждающе головой покачал: «Сириус!» А что? А что сразу «Сириус»?! Я ж не знал, что Рега в итоге на Слизерин распределят. Знал бы – не выставлял бы его дураком. Я-то думал, он все равно так и так в нашей компании будет, а над своими подшутить – самое оно.

Но Рег не выглядел особенно расстроенным на следующий день. Он даже сказал, чтобы я не жаловался никому на Шляпу.

«Она мне сказала, с первого взгляда ясно – Слизеринец», – заявил Рег. Уверен, дурная Шляпа решила так из-за моей выходки. Я, получается, своими руками брата в эту помойную яму спихнул…

Со мной всегда так выходит. Вроде шучу, ничего плохого не желаю, а в итоге… сплошные вопли и катастрофы.

***

В общем, пришлось мне смириться, что Рег теперь на Слизерине. Но раз уж мой брат попал в это отхожее место, надо хотя бы подобрать ему приличную компанию, решил я. О, каким я был наивным оптимистом! На Слизерине не нашлось приличной компании. Там вообще не было приличных людей. И неприличных тоже. Одни гадюки и слизни вонючие. В общем, путем долгих раздумий и собеседований, проводимых среди первокурсников на должность друга для Рега, я понял – дело дрянь, придется брату учиться там, а гулять с нами, грифами. Питу и Джейми эта моя идея не особо понравилась. Джеймс положил руку мне на плечо и торжество провозгласил:

– Пришел, пришел тот черный час, когда тебе пора выпустить его из-под своей юбки!

– Эй!! Я тебе сейчас устрою юбку!

Но в общем и целом, Джейми был прав. Он вообще каким-то образом почти всегда оказывался прав, и я научился доверять ему целиком и полностью во всяких важных вопросах. Джейми считал, если я буду как ненормальный придирчивый старший братец носиться за Регом по всему замку, тот никогда не найдет себе друзей.

– И будет до старости сидеть рядом с тобой, смотреть, как ты шпаришь очередную девчонку, – пугал меня Джеймс. – Такого будущего ты для него хочешь?

Пришлось уступить. Конечно, я не пускал все на самотек – приглядывал за Регом вполглаза, иногда так, иногда в облике Бродяги. Регу я так и не рассказал про свой гениальный талант анимага, как ни хотелось мне похвастаться. Некоторые тайны надо просто хранить. И потом, такой потенциал для розыгрышей и шпионажа!

Рег с Бродягой подружился. Когда он впервые меня увидел в собачьей шкуре, не испугался, хоть я и здоровый был. Рег у меня вообще не пугливый, если речь о животных. Спокойно сидел со своей книжкой, пока я вокруг него круги нарезал. А потом вытащил из сумки шоколадку. Дурень! Как будто собаки шоколад едят. Доел я, в общем, ее, вылизал фольгу, а потом уже заметил, что Рег давно по-хозяйски меня гладит, за ухом чешет.

– Красивый какой, – говорит тихо, ласково. Он вообще с животными ладит, лучше, чем с людьми. – Чернющий. Настоящий Блэк.

Я тогда от смеха чуть живот не надорвал. Ну да, Блэк. Куда деваться.

Первое время я все-таки старался звать его с нами. Регу было скучно в моей компании, Рема он откровенно недолюбливал, Джейми считал идиотом (я иногда с ним готов был согласиться), а на Пита смотрел, как на грязь на подошве ботинка. Чаще всего мы смеялись и болтали, а он сидел рядом с книжкой. Но всегда приходил, если я звал. Так уж повелось у нас, Рег все делал, что я скажу, ходил за мной вечно хвостом. В нем это сочеталось каким-то удивительным образом: независимость, самостоятельность и глупая фанатичная восторженность передо мной. Я же для Рега все: и земля, и небо, и Мерлин в подштанниках! Хотя вообще-то он парень не глупый, даже странно, почему столько восторга и восхищения заслужило такое дерьмо собачье, как я.

– Ну, ты опять, – сказал Джейми. Крикнул в сторону: – Он опять!

– Сириииии… – застонали Пит и Реми.

У них там была какая-то тупая теория насчет меня. Джейми даже какое-то время серьезно изучал, хотел писать научную работу по мне и моим скачкам самооценки. Он утверждал, что я с одинаковой периодичностью поливаю себя грязью и восхваляю собственную персону. То я чуть сам себе задницу не целую, то презираю каждую клеточку моего ничтожного существа.

Джеймс свято верил, что мое самомнение зависит от прически Венди Бут. Мол, когда у нее косички или хвостики, я сам себя ненавижу, а если у нее волосы распущенные, так я самый красивый, умный и талантливый парень в Хогвартсе, и попробуйте с этим поспорить! Понятия не имею, кто такая Венди Бут, вот еще, всяких девчонок рассматривать, но верю Джейми на слово. Побрить бы Венди налысо; в качестве эксперимента, разумеется.

Реми решил, что это ужасная, ужасная затея. Мы с Джейми переглянулись, я почувствовал, как лицо расплывается в улыбке.

– Вас бесполезно отговаривать, да? – слабым голосом уточнил Реми.

Мог бы и не уточнять.

***

Когда мы были мелкими, забирались с Регом на чердак. Так было жутко и пыльно, я даже не знаю, что больше – жутко или пыльно. Каждые пару минут кто-нибудь из нас чихал, а иногда чихал кто-то еще в темноте, и мы с Регом покрывались холодным потом. Дом хранил множество секретов, большинство из которых были очень мрачными, и нам нравилось их раскрывать.

Однажды мы нашли красную комнату. Там стены, пол и потолок были красными. На полу валялись простыни, тоже красные. Я свернул их жгутом. Одну повязал вокруг пояса, Рега заставил то же делать с другой. Связал их вместе.

– Это пуповина, – сказал я ему. – Мы с тобой – близнецы, – я накинул жгут Регу на шею. – И я тебя сейчас задушу.

Он засмеялся.

Во второй раз мы не смогли разыскать эту комнату, а когда спросили у мамы, она покрутила пальцем у виска.

А на чердаке мы рассказывали друг другу истории. Рег пересказывал истории из книжек, которые постоянно читал, но это было не так интересно; другое дело, те сказки, которые придумывал я. Иногда я даже сам себя мог заслушаться. Мне нравилось рассказывать Регу про людей, приговоренных к смерти.

– …и тогда его сослали на жуткий каменный остров, который с рассветом должна была затопить вода. Его привязали к столбу и сказали, что исполнят последнее желание. Он, не раздумывая, велел им убираться с острова и гнать лошадей в дальнюю страну, откуда был родом. Велел выйти на главную площадь главного города этой страны и сообщить всем и каждому его последние слова. «Скажите им… скажите им…»

– Ну??? – глаза Рега сияли в темноте. Он едва дышал, наклонившись вперед. Я делал драматическую паузу.

– «Скажите им: „Господа! Я не произнесу ни слова перед смертью!.. “»

Я хохотал, а Рег пинал меня в темноте, но попадал по кому-то другому, и из мрака неслось зловещее бормотание, и мы наперегонки бежали вниз по лестнице.

***

Потом время понеслось как-то быстро; у меня была куча дел – надо было доводить Сопливуса, Филча и нескольких избранных профессоров. К тому же, немало времени отнимали исследования замка – мы с Джейми, Реми и Питом как-то на первом курсе поклялись друг другу, что ко дню выпуска в замке не останется ни единого уголка, где бы не побывала наша нога, и не появилась бы симпатичная надпись:

«Здесь были многоуважаемые господа Сохатый, Лунатик, Бродяга и Хвост».

Плюс еще каждый месяц приходилось справляться с «маленькой мохнатой проблемой» Ремуса. Было здорово обращаться в собаку и носиться по лесу сломя голову, только Реми было жалко – казалось, с каждым годом его ломало все сильней, и все тяжелее проходили превращения. Я боялся, что к старости он просто рассыплется в одно из полнолуний.

– Если доживу, – отвечал на это Реми и получал от меня дружеский пинок под зад.

Как-то незаметно прошла осень, наступило Рождество, по случаю которого был устроен праздник в Большом зале, танцульки, безалкогольный пунш и прочая скукота. Я как раз озирался в поисках Рега, чтобы показать ему, как подолью «Болтливого зелья» в чашу с пуншем, и что потом будет. Но Рега нигде не было. «Не дело это», – подумал я, потихоньку обратился в Бродягу и пошел его искать на нюх. Нюх у меня отменный, Рега я вычислил сразу, он сидел в нише на третьем этаже, за гобеленом. Я там тоже прятался, когда был на первом курсе и еще не подружился с Джейми.

«Опять, дурень, книжку читает», – ворчал я про себя, семеня по коридору. «Нет бы праздновать, или смотреть, как празднует брат!» Я отогнул лапой гобелен и уставился на Рега.

Он ревел.

Это совсем не дело, решил я. Пока я разрывался между желанием превратиться обратно, вытащить из него имена обидчиков и скинуть их пару раз подряд с Астрономической башни, и желанием слизать соленые слезы с его щек, Рег сам меня заметил, обхватил руками и зарылся лицом в шерсть. Так и мы просидели за гобеленом, как два дурня, весь вечер.

Меня потом Джейми спросил, где я пропадал, а я пробурчал что-то неразборчивое. Он и не стал приставать. А я твердо решил, что разберусь, в чем там проблема. Понадобиться – сутками следить буду за Регом, и укушу любого, кто ему грубое слово скажет. Пусть потом делают сорок уколов в живот. Потому что я бешеный, еще какой.

***

– …и вот стоит он, гордый и прекрасный, с руками, связанными за спиной. Гильотина уже наточена, лезвие блестит на солнце, толпа шумит. А он на помосте, прямой и высокий, глядит на них сверху вниз. «Ваше последнее слово», – говорит палач. Он набирает в легкие воздуха, открывает рот и говорит: «Господа…» – и умирает.

– Да ну тебя, – сказал мне тогда Рег. Он уже вырос из этих сказок, ему вон мама разрешила русскую классическую литературу из библиотеки брать. Куда уж Сириусу с его невероятными, неповторимыми историями до всяких там мужиков с топорами!..

***

Мы звали Рега с собой на вылазки время от времени; Джейми был не в восторге, и Пит поддакивал, даже Ремус устал от вечных косых взглядов Рега, но я им объяснял популярно: парень совсем зачахнет там, среди слизней. Спасать надо.

Мы его звали на ночные прогулки. Однажды Пит принес нам весть, что в коридоре на шестом этаже поселился Рукорыл. Фиг знает, кто это, но Пит сделал такие страшные глаза… короче, мы с Джейми одновременно заорали, что сегодня же ночью добудем этого Рукорыла, набьем из него чучело и подарим Хагриду.

Собирались долго и старательно. Пит перечитывал ту главу в учебнике, в которой говорится про защитные чары. Джейми сооружал себе доспехи из подручного материала. Я писал над кроватью эпитафию и что-то вроде записки для следующих, кого поселят в нашу спальню, если мы не вернемся.

– «Экзорцизм» пишется через «о», – сообщил Ремус, заглядывая мне через плечо. – И я не собираюсь преследовать спящего на моей кровати в облике призрака до конца его дней.

– Ну, Крэгги же этого не знает!

– Ты уже придумал ему имя?

– Крэгги славный парень, только мочится во сне. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя простыня стала желтой, Реми? Могу поспорить, ты ненавидишь этот цвет!

– Знаешь, если я паду от руки Рукорыла, мне будет уже все равно.

– Это ты сейчас так думаешь!

Ремус держался так, словно никакого Рукорыла и не существует. Но я-то видел, сколько шоколада он сожрал за вечер! (Реми, не Рукорыл.) Перед смертью не надышишься.

Конечно, в такую ответственную экспедицию я не мог не позвать брата. Джейми закатил глаза, и Рег тоже, когда я ему сказал. Но послушно пришкандыбал к статуе Карла Брюхатого на шестом этаже в нужное время. Уж что-что, а шастать после отбоя Рег за полгода в Хогвартсе научился.

Мы крались по темному коридору, вдвойне осторожные, потому что Джейми не взял мантию – не хотел сверкать ею перед Регом. Пит уже через минуту стал дрожать и попискивать, Рем задумчиво шуршал фантиком в кармане, Джейми шел первым, а братья Блэк, великие и ужасные, замыкали шествие. Рег шел рядом, темно было, хоть глаз выколи, и я уже слышал зловещее рычание Рукорыла в конце коридора. Рег вдруг дернул меня за рукав и шепнул:

– Совсем как дома, правда?

Я улыбнулся.

– Круче, Регги, детка!

– Я сам тебя этому рылу скормлю!..

– Тише вы там! – возмутился Джейми. – И вообще, Сири, чего я за всех отдуваюсь?! Ты вроде хотел набить чучело, нет?

– А мне казалось, это была твоя идея!

Мы остановились перед шкафом.

– Т-там, – ткнул пальцем Пит. Понятно, что там! Вопрос в том, кто откроет дверцы. Все отчего-то посмотрели на Рега, я слегка подвинулся, загородив брата.

– Мне его еще домой на каникулах возвращать! Думаю, мама заметит, если мы вернемся не в полном составе.

– Тогда давай ты, Сири, – гаденыш Пит посветил на меня Люмосом. – Ты же самый смелый!

Ну да. Я был самым смелым. Просто не хотел доставлять друзьям неприятности. Я заботился о них. Ведь у них же на всю жизнь моральная травма бы возникла, разорви меня Рукорыл на их глазах!

– Мы отвернемся, – сладко улыбнулся Реми. Люблю я этого парня. Всегда знает, что сказать.

– Может, ну его? – вздохнул Пит. Мы с Джейми мрачно переглянулись. Ну ладно Пит. Ну ладно Реми даже, он вообще всегда ни при чем. Но мы-то! Должны доказать гриффиндорскую доблесть, не осрамиться перед маленьким слизеринским представителем? Или как?

– Действительно, ну его.

– Сдался нам этот Рукорыл… – пробормотали мы одновременно.

– А вообще я ничего не боюсь, – напомнил я, когда мы шли обратно. Рег хмыкнул.

– Ну да. Кроме заноз.

– Заноз??! – неприлично обрадовался Джейми. – Ты боишься заноз?!

– Ни капельки!

Ну что я сделаю, если они жуткие?!!! И потом, заноза, если уйдет под кожу, может запросто по сосудам дойти до мозга, воткнуться в него, и тогда будешь ходить, как инфери, послушный и тупой. Или просто тупой. («Какая потеря для общества», – печально вздохнул Реми.)

Да и вообще жутко это, когда такая мелкая пакость колется, и чем дольше пытаешься вытащить, тем глубже залазит. Мне иногда кажется, что у них есть разум.

– Регулус, раз уж ты тут, – Джейми обхватил Рега за плечи, дружелюбно улыбаясь, – расскажи побольше. О себе, о Сири… о Сири, например. Он такой стеснительный, все скрывает… вот, к примеру, он же писался в постель, верно?

– И наверняка же рыдал, если коленку разбивал? Носом там хлюпал… козявки ел… Сири, ты ел козявки, когда был маленьким?

– А чего это он так позеленел?

– И глазами жутко вращает, глянь, Реми?

– Действительно. И скалится. Мне кажется, он сейчас кого-то укусит.

– Наверное, мы задели за живое?

– Не стоило про козявки, Пит…

– Может, он боится, что мы узнаем его страшную тайну?

– Брось, Сири, все свои, мы тебя даже с козявками любить будем…

– По-моему, это у тебя больная тема – козявки, – сморщился я. – Не хотел вам говорить, да ладно, так и быть… было кое-что, в чем я не хотел вам признаваться.

– Сири, мы знаем, что ты поешь фальцетом, когда в душе.

– Заткнись, Пит!

– Извини.

– Так вот, слушайте… – я встал в Важную Позу – откинул голову назад и выставил правую ступню вперед. – Однажды троюродная бабка спросила, не писаю ли я в постель, я ее убил и закопал.

– Постель? – хрюкнул Пит, остальные зажали рты руками, чтобы не ржать, как кони, на весь коридор.

– Он убил отца.

Пит все еще смеялся, и Джейми дал ему подзатыльник. Все повернулись к Регу. Тот глядел куда-то в сторону и улыбался.

– Правда, не закопал.

– Рег, не надо, – пробормотал я, Регулус покачал головой, все так же жутко улыбаясь и чуть покачиваясь. Джейми шагнул в сторону, стараясь оказаться подальше от моего ненормального братца.

– Мы пошли на охоту. Я, Сири и отец. Отец хотел, чтобы мы научились стрелять из настоящих ружей. Там был олень…

Джейми охнул.

– Отец дал Сириусу ружье и сказал: «Стреляй». Но Сири не хотел. Отец сказал: «Пока ты не выстрелишь, мы не уйдем из этого леса». И Сири выстрелил. Ему в живот.

– Оленю? – шепнул Пит и получил сразу два подзатыльника – от Джейми и от Реми.

– Э-э… Сири? – неуверенно обратился ко мне Джеймс. Я опустил голову так, чтобы челка упала на глаза. И медленно потянулся за палочкой.

Они убежали так быстро, как никогда прежде, даже когда Филч гнался следом.

Мы с Регом остались в пустом темном коридоре. Плечи у Рега подрагивали. Я издал тихий, слабый звук. Потом чуть громче. Потом расхохотался до слез. Рег хихикал тихо, схватившись за стенку, чтобы не упасть.

– Ну ты даешь! – сказал я с уважением. Рег уже напустил на себя высокомерный вид, но по лицу его расползалась ухмылка. – Это было круто! Даже я сам на секунду поверил, что застрелил папаню.

Мы с Регом обменялись тайным блэковым рукопожатием. Оно совсем как обычное, но руки нужно держать так, будто они фарфоровые. Потом мы потопали дальше. Я проводил Рега до лестницы, ведущей в подземелья. И еще несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, пока он спускался. Растет братец. Если уже может шутить о покойниках, скоро станет настоящим Блэком.

О Рукорыле никто из нас не вспоминал, пока он не сожрал Эмми Харт с четвертого курса. Правда, поговаривали, что она просто перевелась в Бобатон, но мы-то знали правду.


	2. Chapter 2

Той зимой Рег еще раз был в нашей компании. Мы собрались под трибуной Хаффлпафа, там было одно из Наших Тайных Мест (НТМ) – таких была куча по Хогвартсу, хотя самым крутым, конечно, была Хижина. Но в Хижину Джейми никогда бы не пустил Рега, и даже Провальную Стенку на втором этаже не согласился показать ему, аргументируя кратко: «Он слизеринец». А под трибуной было самое нетайное из всех НТМ, потому что однажды Джейми пробовал там курить и случайно подпалил балку, и потом дым аж до самой Северной башни поднялся.

Было холодно, но Реми как раз изучил Согревающие чары, ради такого дела. Так что мы с комфортом устроились на Взрывных Тыквах, которые стащили у Хагрида с грядки, и играли в нашу любимую игру «Что если». Суть игры проста – нужно придумать какое-то заведомо невозможное условие и сочинить, что бы случилось дальше.

Рег не играл, стоял в сторонке, книжка под мышкой, нос повесил, весь какой-то хмурый – он в последнее время вообще весь как треска ходил. «Почему треска?» – спросил меня Реми. «А ты видел ее унылую рожу? То-то. Нелегко, когда ты треска, и тобой по столу трескают все время».

– Что, если бы Сопливус остриг свои патлы? – спросил я. Пит изобразил, что его тошнит. Реми кинул в меня карамелькой.

– Ты сегодня о ком-то, кроме Сопливуса, думать можешь?!

Всего-то два раза про него загадал. Мне и правда было интересно, что было бы, если бы Сопливуса звали как-то иначе. И я всерьез удивился, когда Реми сказал, что его зовут Северус Снейп. Я-то верил, что ему не повезло с имечком, и всегда звал его «Сопливус»! Джейми считал, что это я придумал кличку, еще когда мы ехали в Хогвартс-экспрессе в первый раз. Но я такого, хоть убей, не помнил. Может, он представился, а я и не расслышал?

– У него бы выросла борода, – заявил Джейми, подумав. Фантомный стриженный Сопливус, быстренько начертанный Ремусом в воздухе, обзавелся длинной густой бородой.

– Это еще с чего? – возмутился Пит, а Джейми философски заявил:

– Природа не терпит пустоты. Если сверху у Сопливуса лысо, снизу волосато.

Реми поперхнулся. Джейми удивленно захлопал глазами.

– А что? Он бы бороду никогда не мыл, конечно. Она стала бы сальной и вонючей. По ней бы бегали вши размером с гиппогрифа…

– Он вступил бы в ассоциацию Бородачей Хогвартса, – подхватил я, а Пит ойкнул:

– Тогда бы он подлил какое-нибудь зелье Хагриду и Дамблдору, чтобы управлять ими!

– Точно! Хагрид стал его телохранителем и отметелил бы Сири, если бы тот опять попытался докопаться до Северуса, – подозрительно довольным тоном сказал Реми. Мне вдруг показалось, что он бы не слишком возражал против такой реальности.

– Ну нет! Сопливус захватил власть над Дамблдором и заставил бы назначить себя директором. Он бы преподавал все уроки, и был бы ужасно занудным и противным профессором…

– И ставил бы гриффиндорцам одни Тролли!

– И тебе, Реми, в том числе!

– Но мы бы разгадали его коварный план! – горячо воскликнул Пит, и мы все на него уставились. Он сразу стушевался и сказал, уже не так уверенно: – Вы бы его выследили, схватили бы и сбрили бы ему бороду.

– И Дамблдор бы сразу пришел в себя и назначил бы каждому из нас по тысяче баллов! И Гриффиндор бы взял все кубки на много лет вперед! – закончил Джеймс.

– Ура! – заорал я дурашливо, Пит тут же подхватил, Реми, засмеявшись, присоединился. Рег кашлянул, и мы вспомнили о его присутствии.

– Давай, Регги, попробуй, – сказал я приветливо, развеяв образ жуткого бородатого Снейпа рукой.

– Хм… – он оглядел нас, потом неприятно улыбнулся. По-слизерински так. Я сразу понял, что сейчас пакость будет, и не ошибся. – Что было бы, если бы Сири поступил на Слизерин?

Сперва было тихо. Все обдумывали этот вариант. Ремус начертал мою фигурку, заносчиво разгуливающую в жутком слизеринском шарфе.

– Мы бы его колотили каждый день! – рассмеялся Пит, Джейми посмотрел на него, как на ненормального.

– Мы бы все равно с ним дружили. Это же Сири, – заявил он, и я почувствовал, как внутри у меня разливается что-то теплое и жидкое, как слюни Джейми, когда он засыпает поперек моего живота и бормочет всякую чушь сквозь сон. Я посмотрел на него с благодарностью, а он шевельнул ушами, мол, «не стоит лишних слов, дружище, мы старые морские волки, прошли огонь, воду и коридор на шестом этаже».

– Может быть, он бы организовал банду слизеринцев, и они бы колотили нас, – заметил Ремус задумчиво. Ну спасибо! С одной стороны. А с другой – я бы везде был крут, на любом факультете, это да, с этим не поспоришь. – Он бы подружился с Снейпом.

– Что-о-о????!!!

– Ты ведь и так о нем каждый день вспоминаешь, – улыбнулся Пит, – вот и дружили бы!

– Никогда!! – завопил я, но у моей фантомной фигурки уже появился скрюченный под тяжестью учебников Сопливус.

– Он бы за тебя книжки носил, домашнее задание делал, – успокоил меня Ремус, – ты бы его доводил до белого каления, как ты умеешь. Тебе же нравится, когда он бесится?

О, да. Когда Сопливус бесится, это и правда чудное зрелище. У него аж нос от злости шевелится. Готов часами любоваться.

– Вы гляньте, он задумался о такой возможности! – хмыкнул Пит. – Эй, Сири, ты главное, факультет не смени!..

– Да пошел ты, – гаркнул я. Пит испуганно отпрянул, Реми поглядел на меня с укором, этим своим «потом-же-сам-будешь-жалеть» взглядом, но мне было плевать. Я встал, пнул тыкву – она взорвалась, обдав комьями мякоти всех вокруг – и пошел прочь. Фантомный Сири показал всем средний палец и тоже испарился, оставив Сопливуса задумчиво чесать подбородок с проклевывающейся бородой.

Рег побежал за мной следом.

Я почти дошел до замка, когда почувствовал, что больше не злюсь. У меня так всегда – я сначала убить всех готов, и правда могу, если под горячую руку полезут, но уже через минуту остываю. И жалею, конечно. Реми прав. Теперь еще и Пита придется успокаивать, может, даже извиняться. Или ладно, подкуплю его пошлым журналом из моей коллекции. Он такое любит.

Я слегка сбавил шаг, и Регулус поравнялся со мной.

– Обязательно надо было так делать, да? – сердито спросил я. Мне всегда было немного стыдно, что я так быстро остываю, и я еще некоторое время притворялся злым.

Рег пожал плечами, не показывая особого раскаянья. И все же, бежал ведь он за мной до самого замка. Пусть не извиняется. Что я, девчонка, все эти темы мусолить? Поганец мелкий, пизденыш, и все-таки – брат.

Какой есть.

– Иди отсюда, пока не накостылял, – буркнул я ласково. Рег ухмыльнулся. Я тоже. Мы передумали возвращаться в замок, развернулись к Запретному лесу и гуляли там пару часов, придумывая, как бы мне эффектней вернуться в гриффиндорскую гостиную.

***

Был чудесный весенний денек, сонное воскресенье. Джейми орал на рыжую Эванс в гостиной, Пит долго вздыхал, хрустел крекерами, а потом ушел на отработку – бедняга попался Филчу на мелочи, запихивал фантики от конфет в каменные ноздри горгульи на третьем этаже.

Мы с Реми валялись на кровати и читали одну на двоих книжку. Вернее, читал Реми, а мне книжка быстро надоела, и я занялся более интересными делами – например, мешал ему читать. Сначала дул в ухо, потом стал дергать его за нос, потом спросил:

– Интересно?

– Мгм, – внятно ответил Реми. Казалось, мгм, чего не понятного? Но я все никак не унимался.

– А ты симпатичный, если с такого ракурса смотреть, – похвалил я Реми, он на меня покосился одним глазом и промолчал. Но полдела сделано – он потерял строчку, принялся выискивать ее на странице, а я уставился на него так пристально, что чуть глаза из орбит не выскочили. Казалось бы – ну пойми ты человека, закрой свою скучную книжку и вернись в реальный мир! Куда там. Реми вновь погрузился в чтение, и его нисколько не беспокоило мое повышенное внимание.

– Ого, да у тебя веснушки! – удивился я. В первый раз заметил, честно! На переносице, парочка штук. Реми застенчиво улыбнулся. Я ткнул пальцем в самую крупную, чтобы убедиться, что это не шоколадная крошка. Не убедился, зато Реми снова оторвался от чтения.

– У меня еще и это, – проворчал он, пробежав пальцами по тонкому розовому шраму вдоль щеки.

– Ничего страшного, – заверил я.

– Ну спасибо, – ухмыльнулся Реми, – тогда я спокоен.

– Надо Джейми рассказать про веснушки. Или нет, пусть сам заметит.

– Я их раньше лимонным соком сводил.

– Что? Зачем? И как, помогло?

Я так переволновался от этой картины – Реми, натирающий себе нос лимоном – что даже не сразу заметил влетевшего в спальню Джейми. А появлялся он всегда шумно, и на этот раз тоже. Шмякнулся на кровать, швырнул ботинком в потолок, громко выругался и заскрипел пружинами.

– О, и ты тут, – удивился я, выпав из транса.

– «О, и ты тут», – передразнил Джейми. Он после общения с Эванс всегда был сам не свой. Не выносил просто эту девчонку, злился на нее по любому поводу, жуть просто. Чтобы его порадовать, я спел ему песенку:

«Джейми и Рыжая Эванс

На ветке качались

Держались за руки

И целовааааа…»

То ли оттого, что я слегка сфальшивил, то ли еще по какой причине, но Джейми не порадовался, а кинулся меня душить.

– Массаж, массаж, – орал я, – массаж шеи!

– Я лучше с Сопливусом поцелуюсь! – рычал Джейми.

– Ты слышал? Реми, ты слышал?! Запиши, у меня должен быть такой компромат! Джейми, повтори еще раз! Нет, погоди, я позову свидетелей… от этого мало толку…

Реми обрадовался, что про него все забыли, и уполз под кровать с книжкой. Мы его оттуда выудили, конечно, и он со вздохом подчинился.

– Ну, что еще?

– Как там Пит поживает? – спросил Джейми, заваливаясь в ботинках на мою кровать. Вообще, она была ремусова, но я лежал на ней так часто, что считал ее практически второй своей.

Мы достали карту. Склонились над ней, столкнувшись лбами. Пит уныло расхаживал по первому этажу.

– Спорим, Филч нацепил на него жуткие тапки-шаркалки и заставил натирать полы? – с непонятным воодушевлением заявил Джейми. Я быстренько проглядел карту в поисках еще чего-нибудь интересного. И почти сразу углядел Рега. Он сидел в одиночестве под хаффлпаффскими трибунами. Спорить могу, заявился туда с очередной своей глупой книжкой и мерзнет. Он же малявка, не умеет еще такие крутые Согревающие чары накладывать. Я тоже не умею, но у меня есть Реми. А Рег вообще многого не умеет и не понимает. Например, что читать скучные книжки надо рядом с друзьями, чтобы они тебя мучили и отвлекали, и чтобы можно было закрыть нудный томик поэзии восемьсот лохматого года, обвести укоризненным взглядом друзей и сказать…

– Ладно, изверги, говорите, чего задумали.

Я похлопал изумленного Джейми по животу, чмокнул Рема в нос и загадочно улыбнулся, а затем упорхнул, заявив, что у кое-кого множество Чрезвычайно Важных Дел, а у остальных еще нос не дорос в них соваться.

И побрел к трибунам.

***

Сначала я хотел перекинуться в Бродягу, но потом передумал. Эдак Рег вообще с людьми общаться разучится. Я его обрадовал внезапным взрывом за спиной, повалил на землю и немножко подергал за уши, чтобы развеселить. Веселым Рег не выглядел. И книжки у него с собой не было. А это уже настораживало.

– Ты чего тут? Куришь?! Проводишь темные ритуалы? Пишешь письмо домой? Лучше сразу признавайся.

Он фыркнул, двинув мне локтем под ребра.

– Слезай уже, тяжеленный!!

– Между прочим, я в отличной форме.

Я скатился с Рега и помог ему сесть.

– В отличие от тебя, – добавил я, разглядывая его унылое лицо трески, с синевой под глазами и покрасневшим носом. – Ревел? – строго спросил я.

– Нет, – мигом соврал Рег. Посмотрел на меня с вызовом. Молодец парень.

– Вот и ладно.

Потом я стал ему рассказывать про свои подвиги за прошедшие недели. Как-то некогда было с ним встречаться, да и непривычно… Хогвартс-то побольше нашего дома будет, тут по дороге в туалет не столкнешься. Раньше Регулус сам за мной хвостиком ходил, а теперь в норы забивается, видимо, слизеринцы так на него влияют. Становится таким же унылым задротом-слизнем, как Сопливус, того и гляди, волосы мыть перестанет… В ужасе от такой перспективы, я быстренько утянул его с нами. Мы с Джейми как раз собрались погонять на метлах. Реми разместился на трибуне с книжкой и эклером – он вечно неизвестно откуда добывал сладости, но, в отличие от Пита, предлагал их всем, прежде чем захомячить в одиночку. Принимать от Реми угощение никто не решался, потому что он угощал, конечно, но при этом так расстраивался, что сразу становилось стыдно, и кусок в горло не лез. Итак, Реми читал, Пит пришел с отработки несчастный и усталый, развалился на трибуне и похрапывал, а Реми отгонял от него весенних приставучих стрекоз, хотя как по мне, было бы забавно, если бы Пит проснулся со стрекозой во рту. Рег сидел со скучной миной, но ничего, ему полезно общество нормальных людей. Мы с Джейми показывали класс, высший пилотаж и вообще вершины мастерства, но хлопали нам мало.

В конце концов, нам надоело гонять один несчастный, стыренный у хаффлпаффцев квоффл по огромному пустому полю. Мы спустились к трибунам и затеяли игру в «Маленькие грязные секреты». Игра очень простая – надо швырнуть в кого-нибудь квоффл, выкрикнув при этом имя любого обитателя Хогвартса, и поймавший должен быстренько сочинить, какой у него секрет. Чем смешнее, тем лучше.

Даже Пит проснулся и стал с нами играть. Я хохотал так, что чуть не свалился с метлы. Настроение было отличное. Но только мы разыгрались, как открылся другой маленький грязный секрет.

Рег поднял руки, чтобы перехватить квоффл, летящий над его головой, и просторные рукава мантии сползли до локтей. Рег быстренько передал мяч Реми, но тот не стал кидать его дальше. Игра остановилась. Стало тихо. Все смотрели на Рега.

Я слез с метлы и взобрался на трибуну. Рег замер, застыл, обрел полную неподвижность, сливаясь с окружающей средой. Вот только было воскресенье.

– Так, – сказал я тихо. Пит отполз подальше. Джеймс и Реми молча глядели на нас. Регулус уставился на свои колени. Рукава мантии он натянул на пальцы и крепко держал, вот только я все уже увидел, что было нужно. – Так, – сказал я снова, еще спокойней. Рег аж дышать перестал от моего тона. – Давай, – я ждал, Рег молча протянул руки. Я закатал рукава. Пит потянулся посмотреть, но Реми быстро его осадил. Все напряженно молчали. Рег часто и коротко дышал, будто старался не заплакать. Я вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, вспомнил, что он действительно мелкий, первокурсник, салага, в общем-то. За его долговязостью и умным видом я все упускал эту маленькую деталь.

Я уставился на его тонкие, худые руки. Заставил себя смотреть. Руки окольцовывали, как браслеты, ряды одинаковых тонких шрамов. Они начинались чуть выше запястий и шли до самых локтей. По ним можно было годы Регулуса пересчитать, как по кольцам на срубе дерева.

Я коснулся пальцем одного из шрамов, и Рег вздрогнул.

– Кто это сделал?

Регулус молчал, отведя глаза, чтобы случайно не встретиться взглядом с кем-то из нас.

– Кто. Это. Сделал, – мне вдруг показалось, что я кого-нибудь убью. Вот прямо сейчас и убью. Лучше будет, если Рег назовет мне имя – тогда я смогу убить того, кто это действительно заслужил. Но если не назовет, убью любого, кто попадется под руку.

Потому что иначе просто взорвусь от ярости.

– Они… – пискнул Пит, и я развернулся к нему.

– ЗАТКНИСЬ!!!! Я ТЕБЯ СПРАШИВАЛ??!!!

У Пита глаза мигом сделались мокрыми и несчастными. Я сжал зубы и кулаки, и резко вдохнул через нос, чтобы не ударить его по лицу прямо сейчас. Реми мгновенно сообразил и отволок Питера подальше, попутно нашептывая ему на ухо что-то утешительное. Джейми тоже отошел, но поглядывал в нашу сторону. Я развернулся к Регу и сосредоточился на нем.

– Спрашиваю в самый последний раз.

Рег молчал. Я сжал руку в кулак и замахнулся. Он поднял на меня глаза. Я завыл, схватил себя за волосы, пару раз дернул и кинулся прочь. На подходе к лесу я обратился в Бродягу, не заботясь, видел кто-нибудь или нет. Я мчался по лесу и кусал все, что попадалось мне на пути, а это, по большей части, были коряги и ветки.

***

Когда я вернулся в спальню, было уже темно. Так как в гриффиндорской гостиной у камина я не обнаружил всю честную компанию во главе с Реми, который проверял наши домашние работы, я понял, что они меня ждут. Так и было. Они сидели каждый на своей кровати и притворялись, что заняты делами. Но как только я вошел, они с облегчением отложили в стороны книжки, журналы и карту, и повернулись ко мне.

– Долго ходил, – заметил Реми, глядя на меня сочувственно. – Мы проводили Рега до лестницы. Он все порывался бежать за тобой, но мы решили – лучше не стоит.

– Ага, – буркнул я. Это был мой способ сказать «спасибо», и друзья это знали. Джейми подвинулся, я присел рядом с ним. Он заботливо наслюнявил палец и принялся оттирать травяные разводы с моей щеки.

– Опять какую-то дрянь в лесу жрал, – сварливо заметил он. – И лапы не вымыл…

Я вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Лицо Джейми посветлело. Я этого не видел, но по плечу чувствовал.

– Пит кое-что разузнал, – осторожно сказал Реми. – И хотел бы тебе это рассказать, если ты не будешь на него орать.

Пит сидел на своей койке, самой дальней, и угрюмо разглядывал голую ведьму на обложке журнала.

– А что, Пит теперь всегда будет просить тебя говорить за него? – поинтересовался я мрачно. Джейми дружески ткнул меня в бок. Потом дружески ущипнул за руку. Потом дружески ударил по голове.

– Давай уже, Сири!

– Прости меня, Питер, – буркнул я. – Мне очень-очень жаль. Я свинья и недоносок, меня надо было закопать в драконье дерьмо при рождении и надеяться, что я в нем захлебнусь.

– Ого, – улыбнулся Реми, – на этот раз даже я проникся образом.

– Младенец в дерьме, – ухмыльнулся Пит. Потом глянул на меня с вызовом. – Да. Там тебе было бы самое место.

Он тут же втянул голову в плечи, испугавшись, что переборщил, но я слишком устал, бегая по лесу и переживая, так что просто уныло кивнул.

– Да, именно так.

– Ну ладно, – сменил гнев на милость Питер. Он уселся поудобней, и на лице его расплылось выражение сдержанной гордости, какое возникало всегда, когда он рассказывал нам какую-нибудь сплетню, новость или секрет. – У слизеринцев так принято. Это посвящение. Надо показать, на что ты способен. Всех проверяют по-разному. Кого-то заставляют выпить из банки с полки Слагхорна…

– Фу-у! Тритоньи глаза, жабьи кишки и заспиртованная печень дракона!

– Кого-то заводят на самую верхушку Астрономической башни, завязывают глаза и заставляют отыскать дорогу в подземелья. Снимать повязку нельзя, конечно… говорят, некоторые первокурсники до сих пор бродят, ищут…

– Брехня!

– Вы будете слушать, или нет?

– Извини, Пит, говори дальше…

– Некоторых проверяют на смелость, некоторых на хитрость, некоторых на прочность.

Я представил себе это слишком отчетливо. Заносчивый ублюдок в слизеринском галстуке, кто-нибудь из старшекурсников, с каким-нибудь жутко выпендрежным серебряным ножичком. И мой Рег с протянутыми руками. Слизеринский мудак делает надрез и говорит: «Еще или хватит?».

И ведь я уверен, что Рег ни разу не сказал «хватит». Он у меня такой. Он такой.

– Сири, Сири, прекрати…

По крайней мере, на этот раз я избивал подушку, а не соседа по комнате.

– И что теперь? – буркнул я. – Прошел он это поганое посвящение, теперь от него отстанут?

Пит пожал плечами.

– Ты знаешь, кто его проводил?

– Жаждешь крови и мести? – уточнил Джейми. – В Азкабан захотел?

– Очень. Пит, ты можешь выяснить?

– Это мне в подземелья пробираться? – заныл он. Мы тут же обступили его со всех сторон.

– Наш хвостатый шпион!

– Наш тайный лазутчик!

– Наш отважный Мародер!

– Наш Питти!

– Наш славный приятель Питер!

– Ты знаешь все, о великий повелитель секретов!

– Ты можешь все, о невидимый ползун вдоль плинтуса!

– Сжалься над соплеменниками, просящими тебя о скромном одолжении!

Громче всех завывал Джейми, просто оттого, что любит канючить.

Пит, понятно, перед таким устоять не мог. И все же выторговал у меня еще два журнала, с Джейми – два сливочных пива за его счет, а с Реми – домашку по истории магии.

Иногда мне кажется, что Пит – настоящая крыса.

***

Всю неделю я особенно активно муштровал Сопливуса. Я решил, что к концу года он у меня по стеночке ходить будет. Чуял, что он был одним из «посвятителей». И оказался неправ.

– Он там вообще белая ворона, его к общему веселью не привлекают, – заметил Пит. – Хотя и не особо шпыняют. За него, вроде, Малфой заступается.

Малфой был семикурсником и в дела малышни не лез. И хорошо, потому что я бы ему морду за брата набил, конечно, только потом меня бы тоже от стеночки отскребали.

А вот с парочкой пятикурсников мне пришлось переговорить. Потом меня, конечно, отволокли к директору, а их в лазарет. От Джейми мне досталось сильнее, чем от директора.

– Даже не позвал! – возмущался он, размахивая руками. – Мутузить слизеринцев! Старшеков! Все веселье мимо!

Ну не мог я друзей так подставлять. И без того Пит жаловался, что ему пришлось три дня безвылазно торчать среди слизней, вынюхивая и подслушивая. Не то чтобы ему это совсем уж не нравилось…

Реми ко мне подошел, шепнул на ухо: «Погуляем?»

И я понял, что влип. Если уж Реми решил прочитать мне лекцию, видимо, где-то я основательно налажал.

Реми заботливо объяснил мне, где. Сказал, что Рег, конечно, дурень, что повелся на болтовню о всяких тайных обществах и захотел в компанию к старшекурсникам, но я и сам на первом курсе умом не блистал, да и потом – все первокурсники обязательно во что-нибудь вляпываются, это такая традиция. Потом уже их выбор – жить себе тихо или искать приключений, как некоторые.

«Как некоторые», сказал Реми, укоризненно помолчал и продолжил.

Я, выходит, вел себя, как птица-наседка, да еще самого худшего пошиба – крыльями хлопал громко, а никак особо делу и не помогал.

– Чего ты добился, отметелив этих несчастных слизней? Нет-нет, не ухмыляйся так, помимо собственного удовлетворения… Все, кому от тебя перепало, участвовали в посвящении. Думаешь, они не сообразят, что это связано с Регом? Думаешь, они поверят, что это не он тебе настучал?

Да уж, теперь и я об этом задумался. А Реми продолжил меня распекать, да так, что мне от каждого его слова все хуже и хуже становилось. «Думаешь, ты ему помог?» – вопрошал Реми. «Мало того, что Рег прошел страшную и болезненную процедуру, так теперь еще все насмарку, потому что после того, что устроил его старший брат, ни один слизеринец ему руки не подаст, и это в лучшем случае. В худшем – клеймят, как стукача, и будут на нем тренироваться в остроумии, как ты делаешь со Снейпом».

Еще Ремус говорил, что моя братская любовь – ха! – и привязанность – хаха! – вполне понятны. Но раз уж так вышло, что Рег оказался на Слизерине, мне стоит шевелить мозгами, прежде чем что-то делать. Особенно если я собираюсь носиться за ним по школе, привлекая внимание к тому, что Рег ходит с гриффиндорцами, в гриффиндорской компании. «Думаешь, много шансов у него после этого прижиться? Нет, Сири, Шляпу уже не уговорить. И прекрати рвать на себе волосы, ты так к тридцати годам лысым останешься!»

Вот как-то так я и понял, что пора отпустить Рега. Не насовсем, конечно, но куда дальше, чем был готов и чем мог себе представить. Если уж так вышло, что он попал на Слизерин, мне, и правда, лучше держаться от него подальше, спасая остатки его репутации. Он у меня парень смышленый, талантливый, с друзьями проблем не будет, надо только время дать.

«И – нет, Сири, ты не будешь устраивать собеседования для его компании. Это не было смешно и в первые два раза. Дай ему уже самому выбрать».

Мне уже тогда показалось, что Реми что-то знает. Что-то, что мне очень не понравится. Но он сказал столько всего важного, что следовало обдумать, и я не стал задавать больше вопросов. Как всегда после прогулки с Реми я вернулся молчаливый, погруженный в себя, и, не раздеваясь, рухнул в постель. Задернул полог и стал думать. Думал всю ночь, пока не уснул.

***

Пришло утро, и я все еще считал, что Реми прав. Обычно к утру его волшебное воздействие на меня заканчивалось, и я снова вел себя как идиот, и наслаждался этим. Но теперь дело было не во мне, дело было в Реге, а значит, надо было слушать умного человека.

Вот так, весной 1972 года, я перерезал невидимую пуповину, обмотавшуюся вокруг шеи моего брата. Мы сидели на подоконнике в пустом классе, откуда слизни уже смотались, а грифы еще не пришли, и грели спины на солнышке.

– Дай посмотреть, – вздохнул я, и Рег протянул мне руку. Я погладил пальцем заживающие полоски от шрамов. – К Помфри чего не пошел?

– Да ну, – дернул плечом Рег. – Сам потом залечу. А то будет спрашивать.

– Ты… это… ты не бойся ничего. Если кто-нибудь еще пристанет, скажи мне. Я сразу. Ты же знаешь. И еще могу тебя заклинаниям всяким научить. Я знаю парочку очень пакостных!

– Не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся Рег.

– И Реми тоже, он вообще дофига всего знает…

Рег брезгливо поморщился. Я стукнул его в плечо. По-дружески. Он потер синяк.

– Слушай, ты не раскисай только. Ты пока что мелкий, а потом все наладится. Не всем же быть крутыми с самого начала, как я.

– Сам ты мелкий, – огрызнулся Рег. – Между прочим, другим первокурсникам со мной скучно, потому что они отстали по уровню развития. Умственного и психологического.

– Да ну? – ухмыльнулся я. – И кто это тебе сказал?

– Да так, – шмыгнул носом Рег. – Один.

– Один?

– Он нормальный. Он мне помогал руки лечить. И вообще заступался за меня пару раз.

– Вот как, – я обиделся. Я тут за него заступаюсь каждый день в году, а какой-то выскочка заступился разок-другой и уже круче всех, что ли?!

– А еще он умный, – произнес Рег, добив меня этим окончательно. Понятно. Раз умный, мне с ним тягаться нечего. Захотелось сразу найти и избить придурка, но раз уж он хоть какую-то компанию брату составляет, пусть пока живет.

– Как его зовут-то хоть?

– Северус, – хмыкнул Рег, косясь на меня. Я нахмурился. Имя смутно знакомое. Где-то я его слышал. Недавно. Мы еще про него говорили. Вот только я никак не мог вспомнить… ладно, не важно. Я решил, что разыщу потом этого Северуса и объясню ему, как подобает общаться с членами семьи Блэк, чтобы не получать по шее.

– Ладно. Только смотри, осторожней там, – пробормотал я. – Не ослизеринься слишком сильно, а то я тебя на каникулах замучаюсь обратно в человека переделывать.

Прозвенел звонок, и Регулус смылся, пока не ввалились мои однокурсники. А я сидел и смотрел в окно, и еще целых пятнадцать минут мне было грустно. Потом Джеймс запулил в меня жеваной бумагой, я в него, мы устроили бумажный бой, обстреливая попутно и Реми, и Флитвик выставил нас из класса. Жизнь возвращалась в свою колею.

***

Я не подозревал, что отпустить Рега будет так легко, что так легко будет разойтись своими дорогами, что эти самые дороги пойдут в противоположные стороны, разводя нас так быстро, что вскоре мы совсем потеряем друг друга из виду. Регулус все-таки ослизеринился, стал вредненьким и нахальным, много говорил о превосходстве чистокровных, радуя мамашу, и выводил меня из себя. Я колотил Сопливуса в два раза чаще, потому что он имел наглость подружиться с Регом, и Сопливус, кажется, был уже сам не рад, что во все в это вляпался. Рег, понятно, мной был недоволен, мы с ним один раз даже сцепились и устроили магическую дуэль, потом пришлось ремонт делать в кабинете трансфигурации.

Честно говоря, я тоже был порядочным мудилой. Со временем стал относиться к брату, как к обычному слизеринцу, и первым нарушил правило – факультеты оставляем в школе, а дома мы просто люди. Я не умел притворяться и молчать об обидах, не такой уж я был человек, так что дома тоже вскоре началась холодная война. Усугубляло и то, что мама всегда была на стороне Рега, и они вдвоем спелись против меня. Когда я сбежал из дома, я не попрощался ни с ней, ни с братом, и, видимо, тогда окончательно порвалась наша с ним связь.

Потом мне стало не до него. Мы начали терять Джейми, он с головой ушел в бассейн любви к этой шизанутой Эванс, было бы, на что западать! У меня тоже появились девчонки, всякие, разные, мое невероятное очарование и сногсшибательная красота сделали свое черное дело: от распутных девиц с Рейвенкло пришлось отбиваться чуть ли не заклинаниями. Потом пошли разговоры о войне, все страшнее и все тревожнее, и я из последних сил шутил и юморил, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. В общем-то, как всегда, делал я только хуже. Окончательно все пошло под откос, когда я смеха ради посоветовал Сопливусу заглянуть в Визжащую Хижину в полнолуние. Ну не знаю, не знаю, где были мои мозги! Может, там же, где и его.

В последний раз я видел Регулуса в ночь, когда у меня был выпускной. Джеймс танцевал с Лили, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг, Пит напивался, глядя обреченно – он тоже понимал, что закончилась эпоха, эпоха Мародеров, и дальше будет только хуже. Реми нездоровилось – выпускной выпал на следующий день после полнолуния, и Ремуса хватало лишь на то, чтобы сидеть за столом и смотреть на танцующих, да кивать в ответ на пьяные речи Пита. Мне кажется, он читал книжку под столом, положив ее на колени.

Я немного побродил по залу, сделал комплимент Макгонагалл, подлил «Болтливого зелья» в чашу с пуншем, который все равно никто не пил, а потом вышел потихоньку на улицу.

Я обратился в Бродягу и почти сразу разыскал Рега. Он сидел на скамейке возле большого, во всю стену, окна – в окне было видно, как отплясывают выпускники. Его обожаемого Сопливуса поблизости не было, видимо, рыдал в подушку, что так и не решился пригласить Лили на танец. Рег сидел, изредка поглядывал в окно, но большей частью обрывал листья с кустов, растущих рядом со скамейкой. Увидев меня, он обрадовался. Я думал, он не вспомнит, но он вспомнил.

– Эй, приятель, – тихо сказал Рег, улыбаясь мне, как не улыбался уже тысячу лет. – Давно не виделись.

«Действительно, давно», – подумал я, подходя ближе и опуская голову ему на колени. Он положил руку мне между ушей.

– Ну какой же ты все-таки чернющий, – сказал Рег задумчиво. – Настоящий Блэк…

***

Я все никак не мог прекратить думать о том, что же Рег сказал перед смертью. Успел ли он что-нибудь сказать? Все, на что я мог надеяться – что он все же вспомнил. И произнес:

«Господа…»


End file.
